


navy blankets

by feychella



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Adora comforts a crying Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	navy blankets

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out shorter than I wanted, but that's okay! 
> 
> anonymous on tumblr requested “9 for catradora.”

_12:01 A.M_., reads the clock in a lurid red. Catra and Adora were exhausted from the night before, playing party games with the Best Friend Squad and the other princesses. Adora had crashed into bed next to Catra and hadn’t woken up until...now. 

Catra is sitting up, huddled in dark blue blankets, and hugging her knees. Her shoulders tremble a little bit. Adora sits up. _It’s late._ She puts a hand on Catra’s shoulder; the other girl stiffens and shrugs her off. 

“You okay?”

“Just thinking. Go back to bed.” Catra turns her face away from Adora’s.

“Thinking about…?”

“Do you really want me to tell you?” Adora nods and Catra takes a deep breath. “I hate this whole _honesty_ thing we’re doing, you know that? Fine, I’m thinking about our childhood...in the Horde. I was your first choice every time.”

“Is this about capture-the-flag? You know Glimmer’s the best, that’s why I chose her first.” Adora laughs before realizing Catra’s eyes are swollen with tears. _She’s not okay._

“No, I mean - Adora, you left me there. With Shadow Weaver and everyone. And I just...I just thought that maybe for _once,_ I’d be your first choice.”

“First choice?”

“You could’ve chosen a future with me in the Horde, but you chose the side of the Princesses instead. I don’t blame you. But I’m not sure I would’ve made the same decision.” She gathers the navy blankets around herself. They reminded Adora of the color of the walls in the Horde training rooms.

“It wasn’t your decision to make,” Adora whispers to Catra’s back, rubbing small circles behind her shoulder blades, tensed with anger. Her heart breaks with her partner’s; she _hated_ seeing Catra in pain. The last time her eyes were scrunched in sadness like this was the first time they’d slept in the same bed together in Bright Moon. The lavenders and pale pastels had thrown Catra off, but she’d finally agreed to sleep next to Adora instead of having her own bed. That night, she flashbacked to her time in the Horde, Shadow Weaver bursting into their rooms and yelling at them to wake up. Adora had spent all night comforting her - they’d fallen asleep in each other's arms.

“Do you know what it’s like to never be someone’s first choice? Like, when you have a best friend, but when someone asks them who _their_ best friend is, they don’t say your name? And you’re expected to be fine with it, because you’re supposed to be _strong_ or cold, but it hurts you so much because you’re always there for her. Always. Or you used to always be there for her.” Catra sniffles again, and roughly brushes her cheeks. “And then she _abandons_ you for…”

“Catra…” _Where is this coming from?_ Adora knew that her decision to leave the Horde was the right one. Now she wasn’t sure. She never wanted to hurt Catra. Of course not. “You’re my best friend.” Her words sound hollow to her too, but she meant them. God, of course, she meant them. She’d always meant what she said to Catra, with her whole heart. 

“Really? It didn’t seem that way, the way you were all over Glimmer and Bow, sharing inside jokes that didn’t _involve_ me. I desperately wanted to prove to myself that I was still worth something to you.” The blankets shift as Catra scrunches herself closer together, turning away from Adora. "You just _left_ me with Shadow Weaver. You didn't even have a problem with her after all of that." Tears spill out of her eyes and splash onto the sheets. 

“You _are_ worth something to me. You’re worth everything to me.”

“Until you left the Horde.”

“You’re here now. That’s what matters,” Adora says, kissing her on the forehead. Catra relaxes a little, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Placing a hand on her chest, she felt Catra’s heartbeat slow down and resume its normal pace. Catra smiles, multicolored eyes flickering with love as she looks at Adora. 

“I thought you were going to be nothing without your Force Captain title. That’s certainly what you told me one night.” Catra whispers before settling back into bed, tail flicking with annoyance.

“ **It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.** ” Adora was sleepy now, eyes closing as Catra's head hits the pillow. She sighs contentedly as her girlfriend kisses her on the lips and gives a light laugh. It was nice to be relaxed like this, free of duties or responsibilities, only there for each other.

“You’re proving yourself wrong.” Catra kisses Adora on the cheek. “Good night. Sorry for waking you up.”

Adora slings a hand around Catra’s waist, propping herself on her elbow. “Wake me up whenever you want.” The other girl plays with Adora’s blonde hair, which falls loose around her shoulders. Adora's tank top sags a little bit as she shifts to be closer to her partner, kissing her again. "I love you."

“I love you too. And I will. Wake you up, I mean.” Catra giggles and Adora's heart warms at the sound.

“That’s a promise?”

"That's a promise." Catra turns over and starts softly snoring. Adora drifts off to sleep too, arms still around Catra's waist, breathing in her scent. The two of them tangle together and she barely has time to think _I love you_ before they're gone, adrift, floating away.


End file.
